<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Handled by sinestrated</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296795">Handled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinestrated/pseuds/sinestrated'>sinestrated</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Past Tense [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dirty Talk, M/M, Married Couple, Pre-Season 1, Size Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:54:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinestrated/pseuds/sinestrated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Paz and Din enjoy some private time aboard the Razor Crest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Paz Vizla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Past Tense [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>323</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Handled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sometimes I feel like people look at the stuff I write and assume it’s all family-friendly angst and pain and melodrama. But oh, ye of little faith.</p>
<p>Completely unrelated to <i>Ballads.</i> This fic actually assumes they’re already married pre-series.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Anyone who thought Din Djarin calm and collected obviously never saw him stuffed full of cock.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“</span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">Fuuuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm6">” The younger Mandalorian whined and shoved at Paz’s hands, locked around his hips to keep him in place. “Fuck, Paz, will you fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">move</span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm6">—fuck—”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Paz growled and tightened his grip. “That’s the idea,” he said, and thrust up to sink his cock further into Din’s tight, throbbing hole. The sensation was enough to make him groan as Din hissed and wriggled, but he couldn’t move, not from where Paz had him suspended in his lap, Din’s sweaty back pressed against his chest.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Around them the Razor Crest was quiet, powered down, the interior completely dark except for some faint light leaking in from outside. Most of the Covert was asleep, and no one would think to come by the hangar. They had the next few hours just to themselves, and Paz was planning to take full advantage.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Then Din squirmed again, somehow finding an angle that sank him down another half-inch. They both groaned at that and Paz tipped forward to mouth along the taut muscle of Din’s shoulder, knowing his hands were squeezing bruises into the younger man’s skin. The thought of that, of Din wearing his marks under the armor the next morning, made him bite down on the tender junction of Din’s neck, drinking in the sound of his shaky gasp.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“</span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">Ahh</span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm6">—P-Paz—”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“Yeah,” Paz answered, peering over Din’s shoulder at his long, beautiful prick, curved up against his stomach and glistening with precome. “You’re doing so good, baby, yeah, I’m gonna take care of you...”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Din huffed and his fingers flexed, wanting so desperately to wrap around his cock but knowing he couldn’t. Not until Paz said so. “Paz, please, I want...”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“Mmhm.” Paz grasped his chin and turned him for a kiss. It was messy and wet and Din whined as their tongues tangled, trying to get closer, skin feverishly hot where they pressed together. Paz drew back to kiss under his ear, rocking his hips up a bit just to hear Din whimper. “Yeah. Tell me what you want, baby.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“Y-You goddamned...” Din reached back to grip Paz’s wrist, squeezing so hard he actually felt bones creak as the younger man threw him a glare over his shoulder, eyes wild under his sweaty hair. “I want you,” he hissed. “I want your cock, want it to split me open, to fill me up with your come—just, </span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">come on</span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm6">, Paz, wanna feel it for fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">days</span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm6">, want it dripping out of me—”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“Shit, Din,” Paz groaned, but Din didn’t let him finish, lifting up to drive himself down on Paz’s cock, all that tight heat engulfing him until he couldn’t breathe with how good it felt—</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“Fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">fuck me like you mean it, </span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm6">Vizsla!” Din snarled, and that was it.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“The </span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">mouth</span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm6"> on you.” Paz sank his fingers into Din’s hips and hauled the younger man up, lifting him several inches as Din struggled and swore, until he could see the swollen pink rim stretched impossibly wide around the flared head of his dick, the rest of his length full and thick and glistening with lube. Then he shoved Din down, no warning, no finesse, driving his fat cock up into that tight, hungry little hole and Din </span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">howled</span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm6">, writhing like something wild as Paz stuffed him up, filled him so full of cock he could probably taste it.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“Wish the whole galaxy could see you now,” he grunted as he fucked up into Din at a brutal pace, bouncing him on his cock as the younger man gasped and whimpered and tipped his head back onto Paz’s shoulder. “Wish all those Guild friends of yours who think you’re all lone-wolf and untouchable could see you squirming on my cock, crying for it, begging for me to fuck you, breed you, fill you all up—”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“</span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">Yes,</span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm6">” Din cried, dick twitching and leaking all over his stomach. “Oh gods, Paz, </span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">yes,</span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm6"> I want it, want all of it, </span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">please</span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm6">—”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">He didn’t even seem to know what he was saying, just tried to raise his hips so he could meet Paz’s thrusts and take him even deeper. Paz swore and lifted a hand, groping blindly until he found Din’s chin and lips and then he was shoving his fingers into the warm wet of Din’s mouth, moaning as the younger man took him in, sucking, licking, curling his tongue desperately around the pads of Paz’s fingers like he would around the tip of his cock. </span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“Fuck.” He drew back to watch his cock disappear into Din’s body over and over, his balls slapping up against Din’s ass as the younger man mewled around his fingers, saliva dripping down his chin. “Fuck, oh fuck, wanna fuck you open and choke you on my cock at the same time, oh baby—”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“</span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">Nngh.</span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm6">” Din arched his back at that, breath hot between Paz’s fingers as he humped empty air, cock straining. “Fggh, P-zz...”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">He was close, Paz could tell, and he could feel his own balls starting to swell and tighten as a tingle started in his toes so he tore his fingers from Din’s mouth and reached down to wrap them around the younger man’s cock, stroking hard and fast and merciless as Din wailed and bucked against him. </span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“Paz, </span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">Paz, </span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm6">I—oh f-fuck—!”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">His whole body went taut and he shuddered as he came, spilling thick ropes of pale white all over his stomach and Paz’s hand. The heat around Paz’s cock clenched impossibly tight, walls rippling as Din’s entire body spasmed and Paz groaned, grinding up as deep as he could as his orgasm barreled through him, emptying everything he had into Din’s willing body as they both moaned and shivered and held on to each other.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">He didn’t know how much time passed before he came back to himself, to Din sprawled bonelessly against him as the sweat cooled on their bare skin. The ship around them remained quiet, a protective barrier of metal against the rest of the world and Paz sighed, shifting to get comfortable. The movement slid his softening cock out of Din, making him hiss, and Paz quickly drew him close. “Sorry,” he murmured, stroking gently down Din’s back. “Did I hurt you?”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Din just blinked up at him, dazed, and Paz allowed himself a quick moment to preen before reaching out to cup Din’s cheek, caressing his thumb over the stubble along the younger man’s jaw. “Husband,” he said. “Are you with me?”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Din closed his eyes and hummed, pushing into the touch like a cat. Paz huffed a laugh at that, and Din just smiled as he answered, “Yeah, I...I’m good.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“Okay.” Paz nudged him, gentle, and nodded at the rack against the far wall. “Come on.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Din needed only a little help as they slowly got to their feet and meandered over to the narrow bed. Paz laid his husband down and leaned in for a quick kiss, soft and chaste. “Be right back,” he said against Din’s lips, before heading for the fresher.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">By the time he returned with a warm towel Din looked to be half-asleep, pliant and soft beneath his hands as Paz wiped down his stomach and genitals before gently turning him over to inspect his hole. It didn’t look too bad, a little swollen and raw but not the worst he’d seen, so he held the towel carefully between Din’s cheeks and leaned in to whisper, “Bear down, baby.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Din whined, pushing at him, but Paz shook his head. “We left the plug at home,” he said, “and I know how much you like to keep it in you but we just can’t today. Come on, love. You can do it.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">His husband sighed and obeyed. Paz finished cleaning him up, then took a moment to wipe himself down before tossing the towel away and turning to look for his clothes. A hand suddenly seized his wrist and he blinked, looking down to see Din peering up at him from the bed, dark eyes full of sleepy contentment. “Stay,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Paz sighed. “We tried this last time,” he said, nodding at the rack which was just wide enough to accommodate his husband. “I don’t fit.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“No, I...” Din paused to yawn, then reached up to grope at the control panel on the wall. “Last week when we were doin’ those upgrades, I also...where’s it—”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">He hit something on the panel that beeped, and Paz scrambled back just in time to avoid being smacked in the knees as a second solid plate slid out, immediately doubling the bed’s width. He blinked down at the new space. “Oh.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“Mmhm.” Din reached up to grasp his wrist again, tugging. “C’mon, love. S’cold.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“Okay.” And yeah, so Paz may have grinned like an idiot as he slid onto the bed next to his husband, reaching down to pull the thin blanket over them both, but could you blame him? It was little things like this, Din going out of his way specifically to make Paz’s life easier, that reminded him just how much he loved this man.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“Knew I married you for a reason,” he said, and laughed when Din smacked his arm, then rolled in close, throwing a leg over Paz’s thigh to press them together from shoulder to hip. </span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“Shut up an’ go to sleep,” his husband grumbled, tucking his head under Paz’s chin. </span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Paz, for his part, just hummed and drew him closer, breathing in the smell of sweat and sex, but also the unmistakable scent of </span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">home.</span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm6"> This he could live with, he thought. This he could do for the rest of his life.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*rubs palms together* With this whole quarantine business y'all are getting a <i>lot</i> of porn coming your way...</p>
<p><b>Permissions:</b> All my works, including this one, can be translated and podficced without first asking my express permission. I ask only that you credit me as the original author and provide a link back to the original work. For anything else, please ask first. Thanks.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>